


1p2p Japan Oneshots

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and scenarios involving 1px2p Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Way to Date pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the pinning and planning in his head, Kuro never thought he'd get this far.

Kuro twirls his pencil between his fingers mindlessly, not paying attention to what is going on around him. Had he been paying attention he would have realized everyone else packing up their things to leave but as it is his mind is elsewhere. Specifically looking out the window. It's what he usually does when at the academy, thinking it to be a waste of his precious time. There are many other things he could be doing. Like learning how to perfect that back flip on his motorcycle. Instead he is at the world academy and cursing every known emperor for whose idea it was to have such an event.

"Excuse me," A soft voice tears him from his empty angry thoughts faster than he ever thought possible. He lazily tilts his head to Kiku standing next to him, twisting his backpack strap in his hands uneasily. Kuro smirks and slides from his seat, gesturing dramatically to it for Kiku to take. He walks away with a wink that makes Kiku twist up his nose and turn away from him. Kuro manages to cover up his hurt with a cackle.

He's late to his next class obviously, and by then he figures it best not to go. He can get the notes from someone later but he has a plan now. He skips through the school with a maniacal smile on his face. Tracing his steps carefully outside, his eyes scan the windows of the building, searching. When he finds what he's looking for he makes himself comfortable on the grass, eyes locked on Kiku on the inside.

The days run too high to count with the times he's skipped class just to watch Kiku during his own class time. It's the best thing to come out of this whole bullshit ordeal. He never got the chance to talk to Kiku before going to the classes and now that he actually bothers to show up it gives him the perfect excuse. Wait a little too long in the hallway, head out a little too early, and Kiku is easy to find and tease on the way to his next class.

Of course, his teases never amount to anything. His throat closes up every time he thinks about asking Kiku out to do anything after the school closes. Self loathing likes to itch it's way into his system and make him falter, as if Kiku would ever like to go out with someone like him. Just like all the others, he and Kiku are on opposite ends of the spectrum. It wouldn't work out.

He smirks wildly when Kiku happens to look out the window, jerking in his seat and then promptly puffing up in a blush when the teacher comes over to him. Kuro just waves from his spot when the teacher sees him. He pouts of course when the blinds are closed, glaring now up at the window that used to give him a perfect view of Kiku. He sighs and brushes himself off. It's a quick walk to the parking lot where his pride and joy is. The sleek black motorcycle is everything he could ever hope for.

Another car pulls into the lot when he gets there. Kuro raises an eyebrow to them, as they are later than he ever was. He rolls his eyes when Francis steps out of the car. He swings a leg over his bike, getting his helmet ready. He may be reckless but he is in no way crazy.

"Where are you going so early?" He blinks over at Francis leaning on his car with a coy smile on his face. Kuro smirks back at him.

"Home for now," He fiddles with his helmet again, distracted when Francis comes over to lean on his leg casually, stopping him from going anywhere.

"The day has barely started," Francis tries to reason, still with that soft smile on his face. Kuro just shrugs nonchalantly. Francis hums, tapping a finger to his cheek faux innocently.

"Not enough Kiku for you?" Kuro stares at him dumbfounded before a twisted smile comes to his face.

"I'm not exactly hiding it," He remarks. Francis laughs then. He takes Kuro's helmet out of his hands and begins to walk away backwards, taunting him.

"I could help you," He says. Kuo narrows his eyes. He does not need help. However, the Frenchman knows Kiku better than Kuro does, and has his helmet. With a sigh he unmounts his bike and follows casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Kiku is such a small little hermit," Francis tells him and the words make Kuro glare. He doesn't like the way Francis says it like it might be an insult. There is nothing wrong with the way Kiku spends his afternoon time. Still he just tilts his head to the side in a subtle notion for Francis to continue. He does.

"Take him somewhere extravagant, sweep him off his feet," Francis gestures his hands about, adding flare to his advice that Kuro begrudgingly is tempted to listen to. Not like he had any good ideas before on his own even if he did manage to bulk up the minimal amount of courage needed to actually ask Kiku out on a date.

"Make it romantic," Francis sides up in front of him, hearts in his eyes at his own advice. Kuro huffs and yanks back his helmet. The other recoils almost afraid and the idea makes Kuro smirk.

"I'll think about it tiny toad," He says condescendingly. Francis pouts but leaves as his cue is given. Kuro runs his hands over his helmet, the advice echoing in his head. It would be so easy to do. So easy it nearly makes him sick inside. He berates himself constantly for not just doing what he wants but he doesn't want to scare Kiku off. He might actually run someone over if that happens.

So he stays in the parking lot, sitting and pacing back and forth, never really keeping still. He tears out his hair a few hundred times. Hiding just a little when the next class is supposed to be starting not wanting to deal with teachers trying to give him detention that he never shows up for. He's made up his mind. He'll take Kiku out after school. He's been putting it off for too long.

The only problem is now he has to wait, and waiting means thinking about all that can go wrong. Everything ends in explosions. He groans and falls to the ground again, running his hand through his hair. He's no good at dating or sweet words or any of that. Or waiting for that matter as he runs through his plan for the 12th time in 2 minutes. By the time the bell sounds out he's clear run himself mad.

The parking lot is left behind as he jogs back into the school building, dodging the other students there and nearly crashing right into Kiku. Instead he slides to a stop and bangs lightly against the locker with a wicked smirk on his face at the squeak Kiku lets out. He opens his mouth to say something but the words get stuck in his throat. Kiku tilts his head to the side in confusion as the others start to scatter for their own classes. Kuro shuts his mouth and lets out a huff. He can't keep playing games like this. He bends slightly to wrap his arms around Kiku's stomach to hoist him over his shoulder.

"Kuro! What are you doing?" Kiku's frazzled voice reaches him from over his shoulder and he only cackles in response as he walks back out of school towards the parking lot. It's a meager battle, Kiku trying to push off him but Kuro can't lose his confidence now. He plops Kiku onto his bike and before he can hear protests he pushes the helmet onto his head.

"Kuro!" Kiku tries to be defiant but Kuro swings his leg over his bike, sandwiching Kiku between him and the handlebars. The bike roars to life quickly and Kiku squeaks, throwing his arms over Kuro's shoulders to hold on and not fall off. Kuro smirks mostly to himself and eases them out of the parking lot. He drives carefully this time, knowing Kiku is scared and that he himself is not wearing a helmet so there's a higher chance of him getting hurt should they fall. Not that they would, Kuro knows how to handle his bike.

He can't help the smile on his face as they approach the aquarium. It's one of the more relaxed nice places he could think of to take Kiku. He parks his bike and slides the helmet off Kiku, just smirking to the frazzled look on Kiku's face. When he doesn't reject Kuro takes his hand and drags him into the building, paying for their tickets quickly.

"Like it kitten?" Kuro purrs into Kiku's ear. Kiku turns his head away sharply, his cheeks tinging red but his eyes are wide and looking at everything around them. Walls of glass line the room bathing everyone in a blue glow of the water inside. Kuro pulls Kiku up to the glass of one of the sectioned off tanks filled with manta rays. One of the smaller creatures is resting near the window and a larger ones swims right by.

"I do not come to these enough," Kiku whispers. Kuro feels a jolt of pride go through him at the statement. He picked a good spot then. Slowly he guides Kiku around the building, stopping every time he sees a small spark in Kiku's eyes. He practically glows when they reach the underwater tunnels, staring up as the fish and sharks pass overhead.

"Is there a camera I can get somewhere?" Kiku asks suddenly. Kuro pulls him through a small crowd to a gift shop with the exterior design of a ship. Kiku goes to find a small disposable camera while Kuro looks around the small vender. He fiddles with a few key chains when he spies Kiku finishing his payment. Kuro drags him off before he can say anything else.

They go back through the aquarium this time with Kiku taking pictures. Kuro manages to tempt him to take a few selfies to commemorate their moments together though Kiku blushes at the idea. They are by the manta rays again, sitting down on a spare bench and Kuro has enough gall to hold Kiku's unoccupied hand. He smirks to himself at the acceptance of the touch.

"Kuro," Kiku whispers softly. Kuro smirks down at him.

"That guard has been following us for a while," He whispers again. Kuro flicks his eyes up to a guard near another glass wall. Kuro snorts and nuzzles into Kiku's hair.

"Probably cause I stole something from the gift shop," He says plainly.

"What?" And Kuro grabs Kiku's hand tight, tugging him out of the aquarium as the guard shouts after them. Kuro is laughing wildly. He's careful not to pull too hard on Kiku, glancing back every so often to see the look of fear in Kiku's eyes and the guard that is chasing them. They make it out of the aquarium easily. Kuro throws the helmet on Kiku's head again and speeds off as quick as he can. His laughter whips in the air, heart beating crazily with Kiku holding tight to him to not fall off.

He pulls off again on a random street. He catches the helmet easily when Kiku jerks off the bike and throws it at him. Kuro blinks innocently at the fuming confusion on Kiku's face. It's an odd staring contest and Kiku tries to find words.

"Why?" Is all he manages to say. Kuro snickers and shuts off his bike. Carefully, he takes Kiku's hand again and walks him down the street. Kiku is still fuming but follows anyway. The restaurant Kuro opens the door to is elegant to say the least. Dark wood tables and low chandeliers. A hostess leads them to a table near the wall. Kiku twitches in his spot but Kuro doesn't think it's out of anger anymore.

"You okay kitten?" He puts his menu aside, ignoring it completely to focus all his attention of Kiku. He shifts again.

"This place is fancy, we are not adequately dressed," he says, glancing around the room to the others in their dresses and fancy attire. Kuro looks down to his jeans and t-shirt then up to Kiku's plain outfit.

"No one cares," Kuro reassures him. Kiku nods his head but his twitching does not stop. They order then fall into silence. Kuro watches Kiku as he fidgets, tugging at his clothes and messing with his hair. His mannerisms have skyrocketed, being overly polite to the waitress as if to make up for his lack of outfit. Kuro sneers and places a hand gently over his.

"You look wonderful kitten," He says. He bites the inside of his lip when Kiku peeks up at him hidden behind his hair. He turns his eyes down just as quick.

"Why did you take me out of school?" Kuro has to strain to hear the question asked of him. He huffs and leans back in his chair to cross his arms like a defiant teenager.

"To have fun," Is what he says though he knows his reasons are vastly different. He's not too sure he can say the actual reason, mostly afraid of Kiku's reaction. This could ruin whatever smidgen of friendship they actually have.

"Oh," Kiku says in response. Kuro closes his eyes tight and they fall back into silence. It lingers and stretches on. Kuro wracks his brain for words to say but they don't come easy. He wants to talk to Kiku but every uneasy shift from the other has him questioning his own actions. He decides to be bitter at Francis for giving him bad advice.

Food comes and goes in weird increments of asking how their food is and Kuro barely asking how Kiku is, though he knows exactly how he is. Every person that walks past them, means one uneasy shift from Kiku. It makes Kuro want to kick everyone out of the restaurant. It makes him wish he could hide Kiku from prying eyes. It makes him wish he thought things through once in a while.

They walk back to Kuro's bike silently. Kuro scuffs his shoes more than normal, berating himself entirely. He should have known better than to push Kiku into something like this. He's been stupid. He made Kiku uncomfortable. He bumbled what could possibly be his only chance to spend time with Kiku in a date like setting. It was going so well.

They get to where he parked and grabs the helmet. He can't help the sheepish expression on his face as he carefully maneuvers the helmet on Kiku's head to keep him safe while riding again. Once the helmet is on however he does not let go, he angles Kiku's head to press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," He murmurs, unsure if Kiku can actually hear him but that's fine by him. Kiku doesn't say anything anyway. He gets on his bike and nods his head for Kiku to join him. Kiku shits awkwardly then climbs on behind him, carefully wrapping his arms around Kuro's waist to not fall off as his bike purrs to life and he's driving Kiku back to where he's staying. As much as he would like to enjoy the feel Kiku holding onto him, he can't very well be happy with the glaring thought of how this whole thing could have gone better.

Once more Kuro stops his bike near the curb, allowing Kiku to get off though he doesn't want him to leave. He glares at his handlebars.

"Uhm," He snaps his eyes to Kiku, holding the helmet tight to his chest with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. He glances at Kuro, shifting from foot to foot.

"Just.. So you know. Not that it really matters but," Kiku hides his face a little behind the helmet and Kuro thinks it might be the most adorable things he's ever seen. Kiku locks eyes with him for a second before glancing away yet again.

"My idea of the perfect date is staying inside with comfort food, watching anime," Kiku rushes out, avoiding eye contact. Kuro swears his heart stops beating. His jaw drops at the gorgeous embarrassed coloring on Kiku's face wondering if he actually heard right.

"What are you doing right now?" Is all his that exits his mouth. Kiku squeaks, twisting the helmet between his hands. Kuro shuts off his bike to properly stand in front of him. He takes the helmet away from Kiku and holds his hands to keep them from fidgeting.

"I'm not- Not doing anything, I think," Kiku sputters out. Kuro finds a smirk on his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small manta ray charm.

"For you," He says. Kiku takes it carefully then gives him a chiding look knowing exactly where and how Kuro got such a trinket. Instead of scolding him like Kuro thinks he might do. Kiku just sighs and holds it to his chest.

"Thank you," He says with the smallest of smiles on his face. Kuro's heart flutters. He follows eagerly after Kiku who allows him inside for the rest of their date.


	2. How to Care for the Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is worried as to why Kiku isn't at the meeting and does the only logical thing. He ditches the meeting to go see if his counterpart is okay.

Though meetings suck, the most suck to ever suck, Kuro still goes to them. Begrudgingly, unhappily, and sometimes unwillingly, he shows up. He yawns as he flops down in his chair, throwing his briefcase onto the top of the table in front of him. With a small sneer on his face he takes out his papers and sprawls them across the wood. When that task is completely, he thumps his head down to bang on the table and groan.

There are plenty of other things he could be doing instead of going to a meeting. Namely sleeping but there is also hentai watching or even polishing his sword collection. Hell he could even stand outside and do nothing and it will still be a better option. Kuro rolls his eyes to himself, rocking slightly in his seat to give him something to do before his brain melts out of his ears.

He sits up when the meeting is called to a start. He kicks his feet up to rest on the desk. One of the few good things about meetings though that Kuro can openly admit is being able to sit next to Kiku and tease him. He gives major props to whoever decided they should sit next to their other half. Kuro glances next to him and-

He drops his feet and glares at the empty seat next to him, pushed in and not even moved. Like it's a mythological creature Kuro reaches out for it then recoils his hand. He turns madly in his spot, his eyes scanning the other seats for Kiku. They are supposed to sit next to each other to make it easier, but sometimes other nations switch for convenience. Kiku doesn't usually because he knows it is the proper thing to do. Kuro only does so because it gives him the opportunity to sit next to Kiku.

When he can't find his favorite tease toy, he glares at the front of the room at nothing in particular. It's horrendously unlike Kiku to miss a meeting. Kuro runs a hand through his hair, and comes up with a plan. He scatters his papers more looking for one that has the least amount of valuable information on it. Quickly he crumples it up and when no one is looking throws it as best he can towards the German section.

He smirks when it hits Ludwig on the back of the head. Lutz has to drop his head to keep from laughing too loudly as Ludwig twists to give Kuro a confused look. Dramatically Kuro gestures to the empty seat next to him. Ludwig sighs and begins to write on the paper Kuro threw at him when Lutz just elbows him. They bicker in whispers and Kuro taps his fingers to the table impatiently. He has half a mind to walk over there and just ask them full out.

Lutz turns around and wiggles his phone for Kuro to see. Kuro shuffles quickly to remove his own phone from his pocket. He reads through the message a few times to make sure he understands. Kiku is sick. Normally when a nation gets sick it's because their economy is going through some heavy turbulence and their financial systems need to be addressed. According to Ludwig however, a small round of the common cold is making it's way through the country, and by association, Kiku got it too.

Kuro leans back in his chair once all the knowledge is absorbed. Kiku is sick, and all alone at his own place. It's really simple at least in Kuro's mind to calmly and quietly collect his things, then run the hell out of the meeting room like something is chasing him. A good chunk of reason he goes to the meetings is to see Kiku and since he's not there, there is no reason for Kuro to be there either.

He couldn't be more proud to be a nation when he calls for a private small jet to get him to where he needs to be as soon as possible. It's one of the few perks of being mildly important. The plane ride leaves him jittering, tapping his hands to his knees and bouncing his foot up and down. He doesn't know how sick Kiku is, but if it's enough to keep him home it has to be bad. He's pacing by the time the jet is landing. His entire system is itching.

He speeds more than he should to get to where he knows Kiku lives. He almost gets a ticket twice but manages to convince the cops let him off. He practically falls out of the rental car to jog up the small stone steps to Kiku's house and knock on the door. Just before his fist hits the wood he freezes. Kuro has no idea how to take care of someone sick.

He debates running when the door slides open to reveal Kiku, wrapped in an oversized blanket and bags under his eyes. Kuro blinks down at him and his tired expression. It doesn't look like Kiku is annoyed to see him, but then again, Kiku had a way of making his emotions hidden.

"Uh," Is all Kuro manages to say. Kiku blinks up at him, sniffles, and walks away from the door. Kuro hopes by leaving it open Kiku is subtly inviting him inside, or at least allowing him in. He shuts the door softly behind him, turning just in time to see Kiku carefully fall to the floor and curl up in his blanket next to a small pile of medicines and tea. Kuro smirks to himself and drops to the ground next to him, placing his head on Kiku's head comfortingly.

"You feel warm," He says. Kiku barely shrugs from his cocoon of blanket.

"That's what happens when you're sick," He mumbles. Kuro grimaces, jerking his hand back when Kiku manages to wiggle to peek at him from above the edge of his blanket.

"Why are you here?" He asks quietly. Kuro scoffs and leans back on his hands.

"Couldn't go to a meeting without teasing you, so I came to tease you here instead," He winks. Kuro narrows his eyes but his cheeks are red, though Kuro isn't sure if that's because of the fever or his doing. He opens his mouth to say something when Kiku coughs hard. His entire body shakes with the garbled noise. Kuro whines and flails his hands about.

"Do you need anything? Medicine? Water? Soup? Tea?" He asks frantically. Slowly Kiku pushes himself to a sitting position, motioning weakly to a glass of water besides his blankets. Kuro grabs it for him and holds it out. Kiku pushes back his cough to drink. Kuro releases a breath didn't know he held when Kiku takes a calm breath with no cough interrupting him.

"Can you get me more water?" Kiku asks softly. Kuro nods his head so hard he almost gets dizzy. He takes the nearly empty water cup to the kitchen, fumbling ever so slightly over his own feet. Kiku is back down when he returns. Carefully he helps him sit back up to drink more.

"What else is there do you need? More blankets? Ice cream?" He throws out suggestions. He shrugs when Kiku eyes him suspiciously.

"Do you know how to make tea?" Kuro smirks and dashes out of the room again. It takes him a minute to find all the utensils he needs. Of course that doesn't mean he knows how to work them. The tea pot bubbles over and he screams at it, calling back to Kiku that he does know what he's doing and no he doesn't need help.

"Here come on," He angles the small cup for Kiku to drink out of. Kiku lets out a soft groan. Kuro can feel the heat coming off his body with the rising temperature.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asks when Kiku lays back down with his head resting on Kuro's leg. Kiku shuffles and pulls out his phone. Kuro twists up his nose as he scans the texts from Ludwig that Kiku shows him on the screen. He should have figured Ludwig would warn Kiku. It was fairly obvious what he planned to do once he heard Kiku wouldn't be there.

Gently he runs his fingers through Kiku's hair, listening to him breathe and feeling the heat radiating off him. He's never been good at taking care of sick people. Carefully like he's holding a cracked egg, He moves Kiku's head to the actual pillow and moves to another room. He starts cleaning it up, putting spare clothing where it should and moving the video game and manga books to the shelves.

Once he's done with that he checks on Kiku, still asleep thankfully. He smirks and goes to the kitchen again, making extra sure to be quiet. He finds the rice cooker easily and starts it up. He finds enough ingredients for a small soup. It's the standard he guess for sick people.

"What are you doing?" He almost drops the spoon in his hand, turning dramatically to Kiku wrapped in a blanket. Kuro shrugs and turns back to his makeshift soup. His chicken cuts are uneven and he's not positive how long to cook the noodles. Kiku walks over, dropping his head to Kuro's shoulder as if it's too heavy to hold up normally. Kuro doesn't mind, standing straighter to give Kiku a better angle.

"Trying to make food," He says. Kiku reaches out for a smaller spoon to sample the soup. He winces when he finally does taste it.

"Noodles are overcooked," He says plainly. Kuro moves the pot over to not make it worse, cursing himself silently. He huffs when Kiku adds salt to the brew, then samples it again.

"Better," He says with an uneasy smile. He waddles away and Kuro watches him go. When he's out of sight he ladles up the meal, leaving it on the counter to cool off.

"Kuro," His heart leaps at the call of his name. He's besides Kiku in a second, waiting expectantly for whatever Kiku needed. He helps him open up the medicine bottle and pour the proper amount of sticky liquid into a small cup. He smiles to himself mostly when Kiku takes it easily. He jumps back to his feet for the food bowl.

"Do you need me to feed you?" He teases. Kiku gives him a half hearted glare and takes his soup for himself. Kuro snuggles into his side, nuzzling into his shoulder and being obnoxious to Kiku trying to eat.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Kiku nudges him off again but Kuro just cuddles back.

"As long as you need me," He coos. He smirks as Kiku rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to leave Kiku all alone. He could get hurt or run out of something. Leaving the house when sick is not a fun thing to do.

"You're going to get sick too if you keep hanging on me," Kiku chides him. Kuro scoffs like he's invincible to disease, proving such a statement by wrapping an arm around Kiku's back to keep him close. Kiku's cheeks grow a deeper pink.

"I wouldn't mind, since I get to spend time with you," He's sincere with his words, not something Kiku is used to hearing, so obviously the best course of action is to make a joke of it.

"If I get sick will you take care of me in a maid outfit?" Kuro falls over to dodge Kiku's weak aimed swat. He laughs loudly and Kiku hides his face in his blankets with a flop back to the floor. Kuro snickers and lifts his blanket to hide under there with him. Kiku glares at him.

"I'm not taking care of you," He snaps.

"Worth it, Kuro retorts. He removes the blanket from his head as Kiku turns his back to him. Kuro takes this moment to wiggle in close and pull Kiku to him. They lay on the floor for a long time, both falling asleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kuro places a hand to Kiku's forehead to check his temperature. Kiku sighs but his skin doesn't feel as heated as before. Kuro smirks. It must have been his soup that did the trick.

"Better," Kiku tells him honestly with his face still mostly hidden by blankets. They remain cuddles until Kiku starts to cough again. Another dose of medicine is given to him and Kuro sits smugly by him. With Kiku being so tired and dazed in his sick, he's been allowing Kuro to be near him with less a fuss. It also helps Kuro isn't acting up as much as he could, so he's more tolerable. But that's not the point.

"Are you staying the night?" Kiku asks him. Kuro hums and nuzzles him playfully.

"You going to be lonely without me?" He teases. Kiku huffs and turns on him, hiding his head and ignoring Kuro's small pleads for him to turn around. So he latches onto Kiku and refuses to let him go. Kiku allows him too. They keep silent, just being near each other, and cuddling late into the night.


	3. Straight Out of a Manga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too cliche for his liking and Kiku would rather forget it ever happened.

The amount of anime and manga Kiku has read and seen is beyond measurable. It's about all he does in his spare time, looking and trying to discover new undiscovered artists with talent to show. He's seen all the tropes down a million times over and yet they still make him smile. Every cliché that is written down and illustrated for all to see is axing to him as the first time he saw it.

He's rather prideful of his people for coming up with such ideas. He can feel their creativity when he draws too. It's their work that he feels when he does so. It's their moments of inspiration that line his home walls with artwork. Even the silly pieces that are thrown together and just random spurs of creativity, he loves them all.

He smiles to himself, looking down at the manga book in his lap while the meeting prattles on around him. He pays attention every so often, just enough to know what is going and maybe make a note or two, but then goes right back to reading. It's one of the newest issues to a series that used to just be a silly little web comic, now blown into a full on anime series and manga to be collected. He's very proud of them for working so hard.

He jumps when an arm is slung over his shoulder. He peeks cautiously at Kuro beside him with his legs thrown onto the desk top. He's not being as obnoxious and interruptive to this meeting as he usually is. Also not bothering Kiku to pay attention to him instead which is partially a miracle on it's own. It's very typical for Kuro to try and start a fight or poke at Kiku to get him to pout in annoyance.

The arm over his shoulder isn't one trying to distract him though. It's there casually and resting with no other intention. Kiku narrows his eyes quickly then Kuro looks up to him and winks before turning his head back down to his lap. He is reading as well but definitely not the kind of thing Kiku would have the courage to read in public or at all for that matter. He'd be scandalized to own such a thing even if it is one of his people that created it.

Kiku returns to his book. He'll finish it soon enough and the meeting will still have a good hour or so to go. So he'll read it again to pass the time in a more fun way. He should be paying attention but, maybe even a bit self centered of him to think so, he can afford a day of not paying attention since he does so consistently most other days. One day shall not hurt him or his country and the meeting will continue on fine without him saying anything anyway. More will get done if Kuro is side tracked as well.

His mind is so absorbed in the picture in front of him, taking in the details of just one page in awe of the style, that he barely notices most every one else leaving the meeting hall for their regular scheduled break for the day. He only snaps out of his focused daze when Kuro removes his arm from over his shoulder. He blinks comically at his counterpart when they smirk down at him, teasingly as if he knows Kiku hadn't been listening to the meeting at all, and slips out the meeting rom wiht his hands thrown in his pockets. Two seconds later Kiku hears the tell-tale sound of firecrackers going off followed by a loud cackle to know exactly what Kuro had hidden in his pockets.

He holds his manga tight to his chest as he finally leaves too. He's halfway done with his volume and his heart feels a little heavy and being so close to finished. He smiles to himself though, knowing how hard his people work for such achievements. It's enough to make his soul feel lighter.

Carefully to not spill on his book he eats in one of the provided break rooms scatter throughout the meeting building. He brought his food unlike few others. It saves him more in the long run. Saves him money of going out as well as saves him the hassle of actually leaving the meeting room to find some place to eat. It's quieter this way and he can sit in soft peace for a while longer.

He shuffles back to the meeting room once his food is gone, face buried in his book as a very intense scene is coming up. He can feel it and he wants to take in every detail possible. That objective becomes hard to do when his book is ripped out of his hands unexpectedly.

"Kuro!" He tries to sound demanding but his words come out more squeaky than he means. Kuro snickers and flips a few pages of Kiku's back, judging the artwork himself Kiku reaches for it but Kuro holds it out of his way.

"What's this about huh?" Kuro asks, smirking at him quickly then going back to flipping the pages. He dodges Kiku's hands easily enough, turning his back to him when he tries once more to reach for his book. Kiku huffs.

"You can read it when I'm done," He says putting as much chiding tone as he can manage. Kuro laughs at him and holds the book over his head teasingly as Kiku vaguely jumps for it back. It's a strange little dance and Kiku is barely thankful there is no one around to see them do this. It would be embarrassing.

"Kuro please give it back," Kiku balances on his tip toes, fingers out stretched for his book, with one hand gripping at Kuro's arm to try and drag it down so he can actually reach. Kuro snickers at him and takes a step back only for his feet to get caught over themselves. Kuro barely has time to swear as he tumbles to the ground and since Kiku had practically been leaning on him for support he goes down too. His mind isn't quick enough to catch himself as he falls right into Kuro, accidentally pushing them right together and their lips lock in the process.

Kiku snaps his head up once he realizes what just happened. Kuro blinks up at him in shock as well. At the same time Kiku's face flushes scarlet a wicked smirk makes it's way to Kuro's. He snickers and pushes up finding the perfect moment to kiss Kiku again. Kiku squeaks and grabs his book from it's spot on the floor to bap Kuro with it a few times. Kuro just laughs at him.

He clambers off his counterpart still blushing, making his way back to his meeting seat with a huff. He turns bluntly away from Kuro when he seats beside him. He ignores Kuro's cooing for him to lighten up and that it was an accident. Kiku knows that but it doesn't make what happened any less embarrassing. It would be so much worse if multiple people saw them actually stumble in such a way.

He remains pouty for the rest of the meeting, keeping a tight hold on his book just in case Kuro gets any other ideas. In reality though Kuro doesn't need to steal his things to have ideas. Kiku hides his face in his book after Kuro leans over to kiss his cheek sweetly in a sort of apologetic way. He sort of forgives him, shifting in his seat to sit properly. He sighs in acceptance to his fate when Kuro leans his head on his shoulder, reading the last of the book with him, then the whole thing as Kiku starts it over to finish out the meeting.

* * *

Kiku forgets sometimes how much accidental influence he has on his people. Every so often he will do something and for a while it will be a craze in his country. It's not on purpose and sometimes it creates fun activities. The small fads never really last long. His face is screwed up in recognition as the third book he picks off the shelf also has a scene where the main character has an accidental falling kiss with their crush, only for said crush to kiss their cheek later to allude to more feelings.

He huffs to himself and puts that one in his pile too. It's not fair to be reminded of that moment but his people make it beautifully done. He has a small sinking feeling in his chest that this cliché might stick around for a while. He picks up another and his eyes widen at the near picture perfect replica of his moment with Kuro. He hides his face in the pages, vowing never to show it Kuro should he face teasing for the rest of his long life.


	4. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a peace that comes from sleeping in.

The quiet of the small village just a little up in the mountains is calming. The air is still, letting the people and the plants wake up in their own time. Very few people are awake and those that are stay quiet as if being loud will break some sort of spell. The country itself is sleeping almost with how slow it all is.

The sort of feel it has is infective. It demands quiet in a certain way. That's why Kuro rides as quietly as possible on the empty streets on his motorcycle. His usual need for speed is pushed down in favor of taking in the soft sights that are shown to him. He refuses to be the one to ruin such tranquility.

His own home is loud constantly. Vehicles zipping in every direction with engines that roar louder than the thunder. Very few people actually sleep at decent times and he is no exception. The air is always moving and there is always something going on that requires attention. There's a constant chaos linked to every person in his version of the country.

This side of things is so vastly different it's almost a blessing to be able to witness it. His own people would turn the clean streets into a madhouse of its own right. As fun as that may be he will not be the one to break the silence. The loudest he will get is the soft rumble of his bike beneath him, taking him down the winding roads to his destination.

A small smirk breaks across his face as he pulls up to Kiku's house. When he offered to take them both to the meetings during the week, he didn't actually expect Kiku to agree. Politely decline the offer after Kuro teased him sure but hearing the soft acceptance sent his heart beating rapidly. He woke up extra early to make sure he arrived on time to pick Kiku up.

Instead of knocking on the door Kuro sits on the front few steps to continue watching Kiku's version of the country wake up. He figures Kiku is already awake and will come out on his own time so there's no need to be too much of a nuisance on a beautiful day. With a relaxed sigh he waits as patiently as he can.

Waiting is never something he's been good at. Boredom comes quickly in the most annoying of ways. His skin is itching to make noise. He knows it's his own people that make him feel that way. A reckless abandon of laws and boundaries are so ingrained in him that he has to remember to keep it all inside when visiting Kiku. This side of Japan makes it just a little easier as it breeds peace.

Kuro groans softly to himself and falls back against the wooden deck of Kiku's home. Out of all the people who should be ready on time Kiku is one of them. Yet the watch on his wrist ticks on past the time they should be leaving to get to the meeting on time. Kuro doesn't entirely mind being late or speeding to get on time, but Kiku probably will and that's what matters to him.

He snaps back up to his sitting position to glare at the door to Kiku's house like it offended him in some way. It hasn't but that's not the point. It's not opening to reveal Kiku sharp dressed and ready to go. It stays closed like so many of the other doors to Japan. In fact Kiku's home seems to be radiating the atmosphere that has taken over the country.

With a roll of his eyes Kuro reaches for the handle to the door with a stupid idea in his head. His eyes widen comically when the door actually swings open to the cream colored hallways inside. he glances about the neighborhood for someone to catch him possibly breaking and entering the house but there is no one to spot or stop him. So with minor shuffling he scoots himself inside the house and closes the door with a click.

An inkling of guilt does he take off his shoes properly and stand. He really shouldn't go inside the house without permission, but he can always play it off as Kiku taking too damn long to get out of the house so Kuro had no choice but to go in and look for him. He pauses, waiting, listening for any noise in the house that might alert him to where Kiku is but he hears none. It's quiet just like outside.

Carefully he pads down the hallways to where Kiku could possibly be. The kitchen is empty and none of the appliances are warm. The restroom door is cracked open so he knows Kiku isn't taking a morning bath. He scratches hazards at his hair in thoughts when he hears a soft sigh. His attention instantly goes to the noise, following it down the rest of the hallway to Kiku's room.

He slides the door open. His mind goes blank at the sight before him. Laughter almost spills out of him in loud rancorous waves but there's something about Kiku wrapped in his blankets and sleeping so peacefully that keeps him from being an obnoxious asshole. Kiku's hair is fanned out just a little against his pillow, one of his hands peeking out from under the covers in a picture perfect image of relaxed. The outside world makes so much sense now.

The smallest of smitten smiles makes it's way across his face. He knows how hard Kiku works so seeing him just enjoying in sleeping is an amazing sight. Not to mention it means Kiku completely disregarded the meeting times and that's freaking hilarious in a rebellious sense that Kiku probably didn't even mean to do.

Carefully Kuro shucks off his main over jacket and crawls over. He flops down next to Kiku over the covers as easily as he can then wiggles the rest of the way to gently wrap an arm around his waist. His face buries in Kiku's hair and simultaneously they both let out a content sigh. Kuro has to bite his tongue to keep from shaking in excitement at the accomplishment.

The silence continues but this time Kuro doesn't feel the need to dash it all to hell. The moment is too gentle for him to really comprehend. Kiku is warm right up next to him, his breathing even and methodic to the point where Kuro's eyes are starting to drift shut. He shifts a little, pulling Kiku closer, and nearly tries to go back to sleep right next to him.

He doesn't sleep as much as he wish he could. He's too awake to fully go that deep but he does feel the weight of sleep on him and that's close enough. The suit on his body is a little tight on him making it slightly uncomfortable but really he could lay there forever. Wrapped in the small bubble that is Kiku's room there feels like no responsibilities outside the walls. There are no expectations of him or anything in general.

Lazily he raises his arm when Kiku shifts getting ready to explain himself or remove himself but that doesn't happen. Kiku just turns in his blanket to face him, ducking his head down to hide it just a little in Kuro's chest. With the smallest of smirks Kuro moves a little closer and rest his cheek on Kiku's head softly. For a second he thought the sleep would end but Kiku's breathing evens back out and the rest continues.

He doesn't move. Afraid of ruining whatever is going on between them. He'll let time run out on it's own but no shifting of his will be the cause. Simply he listens to the rhythmic pattern of Kiku's breathing. It calms his own inside rage enough to try and drift back to sleep again.

He loses track of time utterly and completely. No silly worries of the meeting can harm him here. It's as if nothing can harm him as long as Kiku continues to radiate the very essence of ease.

Nothing lasts forever sadly enough. Kuro keeps an eye cracked as Kiku stirs, taking a deep breath and slowly opening his eyes. He's perfectly ready to accept Kiku telling him to get out or backing away out of the arm that rests on him. The smugest of smirks find it's way on his face as Kiku just wiggles in closer and snuggles bluntly and openly into his chest. Kuro manages to pull him tighter, relishing in the warmth being shared between them.

Birds begin to chirp outside and laughter barely echoes in. Kuro holds back a disappointed sigh. Japan is waking up just as Kiku does and soon whatever this is will be forgotten.

"What time is it?" Kiku mumbles out. Kuro blows at his bangs in an attempt huff but he's still very relaxed where he is.

"Nearly 9:30," He responds. He winces to himself while waiting for Kiku to start freaking out about how late they are for a meeting that started nearly an hour and a half ago. Kiku just makes a soft grunt in acknowledgement.

"We're late," He mumbles yet does not move. Kuro nuzzles him softly.

"Yes we are," He agrees. Still they stay like that. Kuro is sure his suit is wrinkled but he couldn't care less. It's worth it. Especially when Kiku brings a hand up to gently place it on his chest and play with the fabric of his tie.

The world grows louder outside and Kuro knows the time to get up is coming on them as much as he wishes it wouldn't. He manages to hold Kiku tight for a few minutes longer. A streak of sunlight boldly comes through the window and Kiku sits up slowly with it. Kuro follows. He feels proud when Kiku drops his head to his shoulder when he's at the right angle.

"We're late," Kiku mutters again. Kuro doesn't answer him this time. Instead he stands and pulls Kiku to his feet as well. He leaves the house and sits on the steps outside as Kiku gets ready in privacy. More people are out, most with soft smiles on their faces and still an air of sleep attached to them.

The door opens and Kuro send a small smirk up at Kiku who's hair is still set at some odd angles. They are very late. Carefully like he might pass out on the walk down the pathway Kuro guides him to the bike, helping him get on before swinging a leg over himself. He nuzzles Kiku just a little and starts up his vehicle. It purrs softly.

He makes them just a little more late by driving slow to the meeting hall. Rules be damned. The satisfied air he has about him is nothing short of deserving when he takes Kiku's hand to pull him along without fuss. Naturally the meeting is nearly half over but they at least showed up. Kuro takes all the blame for them being late. Kiku gives him soft smiles throughout the meeting when he does so.

As much as Kuro, and he suspects Kiku too, wishes they could have skipped the meeting, he'll get over it. Kiku's head on his shoulder, breathing softly as if still asleep, is very much worth his efforts to be quiet so early in a still morning.


	5. For Fear of Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku's and Kuro's biggest secret is one in the same.

Every so often Kiku will walk past the park on his way home from picking up groceries. It's a scenic walk more so and he takes luxury going that way when the weather allows him to so. He smiles softly at the children playing, roaming around on the metal structures with parents watching from the shade. He holds tight to his bags and walks on.

In passing he has heard advice given to the little ones from parents who want only their safety and happiness. Don't throw sand in the air is the one heard most often. Sometimes it's to share, other times it's about germs. The one that sticks out with him the most is a mother telling her son not keep secrets.

She told him they could hurt his friends feelings if he kept silly things from them, if he would just be honest they could solve their little squabble and be friends again. The advice is not bad and sometimes Kiku wishes he knew how that little boy rekindled his friendship. The words haunt and taunt him sometimes too.

What that boy won't learn until he's older and he won't know until he experiences the moment for himself is that sometimes secrets are best kept to the self. That sometimes the secret is the thing that will ruin the friendship not the thing that will keep it held together. Kiku knows.

He squeezes the bags to his chest, counting the steps it takes to walk each little cement square of the sidewalk. It does enough to distract him from his thoughts until he gets home and the food is put away and he's left to think about the secret he keeps inside him.

Kiku doesn't keep many secrets. He has no reason to have them as there is nothing so terrible no one must know about. As a genuinely quiet person in general he doesn't go shouting about himself but if someone were to ask he would not deny the truth. He may be embarrassed if they ask something horribly personal but even then, there is nothing he is truly ashamed to have done or own. He blushed wickedly when Feliciano found his Miku pillow though, a gift from someone though he loves it in a cheesy way.

Maybe Kiku is just shy but he is scared too. Such a thing could ruin the friendship they worked so hard for. Kuro would tease him mercilessly. The thought of the other sends Kiku face first into his futon to hide his face out of his own embarrassment. He wants to tell Kuro how he feels, how the days seem to be better when they hang out together, how mundane tasks seem just a little brighter with Kuro doing them beside him.

What would Kuro say if he knew? Their calm moments would turn awkward he's sure and that is not something he wants. The comfort he found in being just with someone, a feeling he does not get with everyone, very few people in fact, he's scared to lose. His feelings bubble up though every time Kuro is near and he finds himself smiling with the words right on the tip of his tongue with every mischievous smirk Kuro throws his way.

He's not sure what to think of the feelings. Unfair is his main go to but it's almost logical the feelings bloomed. Kuro paid attention to him, called for him specifically in situations, and did what he could just to see Kiku laugh. There's no way for Kiku to see those actions as anything other than reciprocation of his feelings and yet his mind twists the hope away from him.

Kuro is a flirt this Kiku has seen in action. The flirting has died down since their real beginning of friendship when they started spending more time together. Kiku likes to think he's the reason for that. He wishes to know really. He believes if Kuro felt a certain way he would say so since he is the kind to blurt how he feels without restraint. It's the one thing that keeps him really silent.

Kuro would have said something if he felt anything, something, just a little inkling. Kiku holds tight to his pillow with his mind running in circles now that he's started thinking. A small ache starts in his chest and there is no real way to get rid of it. It will stay and remain for as long as Kiku knows how much he loves Kuro, and yet Kuro has no idea.

* * *

For all the talk he is worth there is nothing Kuro knows more than the fact he is a god damn _coward_. He is wild and reckless, unafraid of most things but there is nothing that scares Kuro more than the thought of never being able to talk to Kiku ever again. It's the worst kind of living nightmare and he jumps through hoops to keep his mouth shut.

It took him a while to figure out how to talk to Kiku in the first place, his usual flirting didn't work and seemed to almost put Kiku off. He calmed down his words just to get close to him and his happiness grew when he found out how much Kiku actually enjoyed his spontaneous personality. It became natural to just show up and bother Kiku in a way that didn't actually bother Kiku at all.

The feelings came quick and hard and firmly made his heat leap to his throat when Kiku gave him one of those soft understanding smiles. He knew the name for them immediately and his urge to tell Kiku, almost shout them as is his nature, followed right away. His brain short circuited to his mouth when he came face to face with a moment to tell Kiku exactly how he felt.

Every moment after met with the same fate. Lovely Kiku would freeze and run from him if he knew and Kuro would rather bite his own tongue off than ruin any kind of closeness he has obtained from the kindness of Kiku's friendship. He would ruin it and he has had enough of ruining thing he will not let this become one of them.

It hurts though sometimes. He hates keeping things from Kiku, someone he actually trusts to not judge him too harshly on his likes and dislikes. Kiku would judge him though on this like. He keeps his feelings hidden as best he can, catching himself from spilling too much when Kiku does something that just makes him overflow with the words that want to pour out of him.

He's sure Kiku wouldn't like it, possibly wouldn't even believe him. Still he wants to say what's in his heart. There's only one way for him to really know how Kiku would react but doing so is the one thing he can never bring himself to do. It sucks and he hates it, hates himself mostly for being so damn cowardly, but the thought Kiku might leave him keeps him silent. He hates being silent and he knows it is the better option than having to lose Kiku just because he loves him.

* * *

The bike rumbles down the long winding path to where Kiku lives. Kuro slows when heavier populated areas come up, taking off his helmet to seem as less threatening as possible as he knows some think him scandalous for riding a bike. They are not wrong but he'd rather not scare the people. Kiku would scold him and as funny as that is they have better things to do.

He smiles up at the small house, an expression that shifts into a smirk when Kiku opens the door having heard his bike which announced his presence. Kuro snickers at Kiku shaking his head, grabbing his backpack from the back of the bike and swaggering up the steps to where Kiku has his arms crossed in a chiding way but there's a smile on his face.

"You'll disturb the neighbors," He says. Kuro just snickers and skips around him into the house knowing full well he is invited in. He flops down onto the futons Kiku has set out for them to sleep on later knowing already Kuro would complain if they couldn't sleep beside each other. He convinced Kiku to do so because he said it would be like true sleepover style if they did, and he would get lonely by himself. Really he's selfish and wants as much time as possible next to him.

Kiku makes dinner for them, shared on the floor as Kuro goes off telling him a stupid story of something he did since the last time they talked. He's animated, moving his hands about and Kiku covers his mouth a with a hand when he laughs. Pride slips into Kuro and he sits just a little straighter. He lays on thick the compliments to Kiku's cooking, lacing in enough teases to make it seem normal. Kiku sits just a little taller too.

Kuro helps with the dishes. By help he takes some of the soap bubbles and blows them in the air childishly which doesn't actually help at all. It makes Kiku smile though so it works out in his favor. After cleaning Kuro pulls him back to the futons where they sit with their knees touching, talking in soft tones. Kiku talks in soft tones, Kuro speaks just a little less loud than normal.

Conversation goes on and Kuro loses track of time. It's easy to forget everything around him with Kiku talking to him. After yawning for the third time in a row with the sky starting to turn lighter Kuro finally lets Kiku push him down to the covers to sleep. Kuro can't help but laugh in a dizzy state, his heart pounding at the low giggles that come from Kiku.

He reaches out a hand but pulls it back before it can peek out from under the covers, cursing himself for letting his mind get so far gone to think about holding Kiku. Instead he just smiles sleepily at the soft expression on Kiku's face as he drifts off. They closed all the blinds to shroud them in darkness to makeshift it still being night time though the sun will rise in the near hours.

Somehow he manages to stay awake long enough to make sure Kiku is asleep and then does he gently reach out to rest the back of his hand just on Kiku's face, enough to feel the soft skin there and grit his teeth in annoyance to himself. He pulls back to smack his face into the borrowed pillow.

As tired as he is sleep does not come easy. He twists and turns, shifting carefully to not wake Kiku up and it only serves to make him more restless. He sits up and glares at a corner of the room that has a sliver of sunlight splashed on the floor. He debates just staying up but _waking_ up to Kiku making breakfast has him flopping back to the covers with a huff.

He freezes when Kiku shifts turning to face him and cracking an eye open in a sleepy stupor. Kuro manages a sheepish smile that makes way for shock as Kiku casually brings a hand closer just to lace with Kuro's. Kuro stares at the action wondering just how far out of sleep Kiku is.

"Hey kitten," He whispers far quieter than he has ever been before to get Kiku's attention. Kiku just mumbles with his eyes shut closed again. Kuro takes the chance to firmly hold Kiku's hand.

"Kur..ro.." Kiku sighs still out of it. Kuro can't help but feel smug at hearing his name, excitedly thinking of a way to tease Kiku in the morning for possibly dreaming of him, which makes him more smug. Kiku shifts again.

"Love you.." He breathes out and Kuro's mind practically shatters. He's positive he did not hear right.

"What?" He asks but Kiku does not respond again as he has fully gone back to sleep. Kuro stares at him dumbstruck, a deep rooted part of him hoping to hell and back sleepy Kiku and awake Kiku think the same. His mind hurts from overthinking and being awake too long. He forces his eyes shut finally falling asleep himself to thought out plans to ask Kiku about it in the morning.

* * *

He's exhausted. They really stayed up too late and Kuro is still face first in his pillow. Kiku smiles down at him and slips out of the covers to go make some food for them knowing the smell will eventually get Kuro up. His heart is happy having spent the night up talking late with Kuro. It's a usual occurrence when he comes over and it's something Kiku looks forward to even if he is the one to push them to go to sleep.

Halfway through making food Kuro stirs just like he predicted. He's a little odd ended proud at predicting what would happen, knowing Kuro so well to know he would wake up. He glances over as Kuro pads to the kitchen, he stomach dropping when he sees the devilish expression on Kuro's face. He's seen that look before and he knows what it means. Things usually end up embarrassing for him when it happens.

"What?" He asks. Kuro just shrugs trying to play off innocent but Kiku sees past that act. He goes back to his cooking as if refusing to acknowledge the smirk on Kuro's face any longer. He ignores Kuro slinking in his kitchen, playing with random things and being a soft nuisance. He jerks when Kuro hugs him from behind, resting his head on Kiku's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kiku squeaks, peeking down at him as well as he can. Kuro just hums happily like a stray cat that scored a filling meal.

"Do you remember what you told me yesterday?" He coos. Kiku fidgets more so the tighter Kuro holds him, his feelings bubbling and wanting to show. He fumbles with his cooking utensils, settling to put them down for fear of burning himself. His face starts to heat and he knows it.

"I told you many things," He counters not fully understanding what Kuro is getting at. He shudders when Kuro chuckles in his ear.

"You said something you never told me before," Kuro continues to tease. Kiku shifts some more, getting a little uncomfortable with the accusations he does not know the basis for. Kuro lets him go sensing so and Kiku side steps away from him and the heated surface.

"That could be anything," He says shakily not knowing where this is going but a dreadful part of him having a hard guess as to what it could be. Kuro smirks simply and comes closer. Kiku backs up smacking his back into the wall. Kuro leans down just enough be right in his face and lock their eyes together.

"Tell me you love me again~" He says. Panic is the first thing that hits Kiku. His eyes go wide and he smacks his hands to his mouth as if to pull words he doesn't even remember saying back into his head. Kuro's smirk grows and Kiku realizes his mistake.

"What are you.. I don't-" He tries to deny the claim but it's too late and he does not want to lie. Not to Kuro. He looks down and refuses to look back up. He is forced to by Kuro turning his head up. Part of him wants to cry at the sudden upheaval it all is. How is he going to explain this? There is no way he can do this. His shoulders slump and Kuro's smirk falls too.

Kiku's mind stalls in sudden unknowing when Kuro leans forward just a little more, keeping his eyes locked on Kiku, judging his every move. Kiku can feel his breathing picking up the closer Kuro gets until he's left holding his breath with Kuro closer to him than he's ever been. He can practically feel Kuro's breath then he feels the soft press of lips giving him a gentle kiss. Kiku inhales sharply with his eyes shut tight. He keeps still as Kuro pulls back.

"Tell me you love me," Kuro coos again. Kiku pushes down his jumbled thoughts to look at Kuro in bewilderment. When he does not give an answer Kuro kisses him again without warning.

"Tell me you love me," It's a closer to a demand now. There's an odd serious expression on his face now.

"I-" Kiku starts to say but Kuro cuts him off. The kiss is desperate now. He shakes softly with Kuro's hands now on his face holding him in his spot. He takes a deep breath when Kuro pulls away this time. He can see the clinging grasp to something in Kuro's face.

"Tell me you love me," It's a plea. It's a tense moment as Kiku stares at him. Small tears form in his eyes and he nods his head no longer having the energy to keep his secret hidden. He gasps hard when Kuro wraps him in a deathly tight hug. Kiku hides his face in Kuro's shoulder, holding back just as tight.

"I've kept it secret for so long," He sniffles out. Kuro is shaking now too. The food burns cause they are too busy wrapped around each other. Kiku is the one to easy out of the hold. He rubs at his nose and Kuro places a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Kitten," The nickname almost hurts. Kiku looks up though, taking in the soft expression on Kuro's face. A bit of hope grows in him. He's scared of the words Kuro will say, but in the end he should have expected nothing less.

"I love you too."


	6. Wrong Way to Date pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro knows he has his issues, but he didn't think he was embarrassing.

If he had to be honest, Kuro really enjoys public displays of affection. Doing something bold and dumb without a care in front of a whole bunch of random people screams fun for him. He has his limits of course though they are slim and can easily be thrown out the window if found in the right setting. He's more than willing to compromise.

There's a twist in his nose with his face smushed into his hand. He blinks dumbly from his spot on the blanket as Kiku talks to an old friend from school. His stomach is flipping circles. Every so often he will fidget in annoyance. It's not Kiku talking to someone else that puts him on edge, it's the manner of which Kiku left him to do so.

They decided to have a picnic since the weather proved to be amazing for the outdoor activity. Kuro pakced everything together and found the large blanket while Kiku made the food for them. It had been going so well in his opinion though anytime with Kiku is good. They sat close by each other, talking softly even when they knew no one would hear them from their position under a tree.

Kuro would give into Kiku's little cute request to feed him and he half the time stole the food off Kiku's chopsticks anyway. He would always ugha nd Kiku would try to scold him but he would never get far, giggling as well. Kuro saw no problem in scootching just a little closer and reaching around to place a hand on Kiku's hip, moving his hand up and down. He went and managed to place one kiss on Kiku's neck softly.

That's when Kiku joted and jerked right out of his loose hold to go and talk to those other people. Kuro only realized what happened after Kiku had begun his walk away. He's been trying since Kiku began his conversation to figure out what the fuck really happened.

He just started to get a little handsy and Kiku practically ran away from him. If that's not an ego dropper he's not sure what is. He narrows his eyes at those friends. Kiku didn't freak out until he saw people he knew. There's a lump in Kuros' throat at the thoughts that begin to plague him. Kiku always seemed happy to be near him, but leaving him bluntly like that can only make him think that Kiku is embarrassed to be seen with him.

He's not the worst person, at least he doesn't think he is. He has his rough spots and can be a little over the top he knows that much but bad enough for someone to not want to be seen with him in public makes his chest hurt in a way he didn't think it could. He clenches his fists together as he finally identifies the emotion that has swallowed him whole.

He's ashamed. If he tried just a little harder to be good in any sense he might be able to sit proudly by Kiku instead of him running off to get away from him. There is so much more he could have done to make it so Kiku would want to be seen with him and he's been too stupid to bother to figure that out. He should have known. He should have predicted this coming.

Kiku had an image and it sickens Kuro how much he ruins that. He's not the kind of person Kiku would typically hang out with let alone be romantically involved with. Kuro would never take that for granted but this hurts. His teeth hurt from being ground down too much. In some way he must have pressured Kiku into this, either to date him or going outside in the first place.

His face slips out of his hand when Kiku makes his way back over, a small smile on his face that Kuro would kill to have directed at him. Instead he plasters on a smirk and teases Kiku about his friends. Kuro can't help the huff of breath that leaves him when Kiku sits on the blanket but no where near as close as they sat before.

Somehow he manages to keep his head together. He won't make being seen with Kiku any worse for him. It's bad enough they are out in the first place. There's a physical pain in his chest as they walk back home. He wants to go and hold Kiku's hand and pull him close but the idea he might ruin something keeps his hands to his sides though they twitch.

He winces to himself as the door slams shut in his accidental spike of emotion. He sends a sheepish look to Kiku who just blinks back at him with worry. If anything it just makes the shame rise. Part of him wishes to stay quiet but his mouth as a mind of its own.

"Kiku are you embarrassed by me?" He jumps too when Kiku drops the basket to the floor. With a groan he smacks a hand to his face for his own dumb blabbering. Still he peeks at Kiku with fear for what he might say.

"What?" Is all Kiku manages to squeak out at first, wringing his hands together nervously. Kuro sigh and rubs the back of his neck.

"You ran away from me," It's hard to hide the freak out in his voice. He hates the nagging voice in his head that this may be the end of his and Kiku's relationship.

"You kissed my neck in public!" Kiku stutters. Kuro blinks at him as he waves his hands about with a look of distress. Kiku covers his face with his hands and shrink in on himself.

"I can't believe you did that," He mumbles into his palms. Kuro's shoulders slump. It's not the answer he expected and it short circuited his brain.

"There were other people around." Kiku continues to rant at him and Kuro takes it easily mainly because his mind s connecting to the right words.

"So you're not embarrassed by me?" He deadpans. Kiku huffs at him, crossing his arms with his cheeks puffed up in a pout.

"I was embarrassed by what you did." He says looking down. Kuro takes a deep breath to process all he's heard. It's silent for a moment until Kiku slumps too.

"I'm not.. Very comfortable with public.. Things," He mutters. Now it makes sense. Kuro actually laughs out of relief for being wrong causing Kiku to glare at him part way.

"I thought you were embarrassed of me," He admits, wiping away a small ear that came out. Kiku frets, waving his hands about and coming closer.

"No! No of course not I just-" He cuts himself off to hide in his hands again. Kuro doesn't care. He wraps Kiku up in a tight hug, spinning him in circles a little as well. Stress rolls off him when Kiku hugs him just as tightly back.

"So can I kiss you now?" Kuro smirks, snickering when Kiku's eyes go wide. His laughter is cut off when Kiku is the one to kiss him instead.

* * *

There is just a hint of light cascading over the room leaving just enough to be able to see properly. Kuro keeps one arm draped over Kiku's waist, holding him close but still relaxed. He has his eyes closed enjoying the feel of Kiku next to him. There's a gentle hand on his cheek, slowly moving in a gentle rhythm.

Every so often Kiku will kiss him, soft and tender in a way Kuro never thought he'd get to experience but he lets Kiku makes the moves. The most he does is snuggle closer into the easy hold. His other hand is tangled up with Kiku's, their fingers laced together softly. It's the most comfortable he's ever been and all he had to do was wait for the cover of night.


	7. Across the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Hell and the Prince of Heaven are equal and opposite in the ways that count

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Not a law invented by some man with a long beard, but a rule of nature. It gives and takes in order to balance what has happened and what will become. An equal exchange in which everything involved participants regardless of if they want to or not. It does not matter. The balance must be kept even if it has to be fought over. It demands to be fought over.

The fighting is nothing new and is more or less tradition on both ends of the spectrum. They would met and pull out tricks and weapons to tilt the balance in their favor. It's seen in every creature and plant, even the smallest and most insignificant of interaction could be traced back to such an old principle on the world.

What started one action to make the other is unclear, what takes a label and uses it for it's self hard to define, the beginning and the end, good and bad. There is no way to tell for sure who is on which side. The signs and actions of those who follow a certain path can't determine what is truly on which side. There is a balance on the inside, no matter how much something might try to seem one way, the slightest tilt in one direction can shift the balance immensely. Hot and cold, different and the same, life and death.

Concerns, considerations, and questions. All kinds of thoughts must be brought out into the open when discovering where the balance favors. Perhaps it favors what has been perceived as bad, taking away the life of the ones we love, shutting doors to opportunities, refusing to give relief to the hardships of life itself. The mind could argue it favors a constructed version of good, relieving the pain of living by bringing a peaceful death in the end of it all, opening new windows for new sights to see, giving that one fresh breath that makes the world seem clearer. It's hard to say.

The souls of those passed on do not know. Malleable and easy to manipulate in such a fragile state of being. Neither here nor there and yet somewhere in between. They can not think properly for themselves and can only recall what they have done before. There is no sense of direction and there is no balance. Lost is the only thing they are, it's up to their fading memories to figure out if it's for the best or worst.

The souls are not alone. Far from it though they may not know, may never know, it does not matter. The last essence of a person passed drifts through limbo with an instinctual pull to bring them to where they need to be.

It's unknown to all until death comes what actually happens when eyes close for good. The soul travels farther than ever thought before, through lines of halls, and passes over open fields and tables lined in a row. It will settle where it feels natural to do so, between two being on either side of the balance who will discuss, decide, and deliver the soul. Chance or not, the soul feels it's where it should be.

Myths and legends of all sorts point to the creatures that appear beyond death. Some could be chosen for a future on either end, but it is up to those creatures if someone is worthy of their own perceived visions. There are others but the two this soul has chosen without fully knowing are the best and the worst.

One side hosts simply someone dressed in white, blinding to see had the soul managed to keep it's eyes. The creature rests it's arms on the table easily and looks the epitome of relaxed. The expression gives way to it's true nature. A smirk, wild and vicious with sharp points of teeth peeking out over the edges of their lips, and eyes as red as the fires of the sun change the image of ease to unsettling. The soul can't tell and it floats in circles between the one in white and the other creature it's seated across.

Their outfit is pure black, no light emitted from them and a rigid posture of arms crossed on their chest make them seem strict, maybe even snobbish. Their face is relaxed though, no smile and yet inviting with eyes a deep earthy color that might hold the secrets of the land the soul has left. The other creatures on both ends of the spectrum stay wary and out of the way. It's not every day the Prince of Demons and the Angel Prince are both called from their thrones to deal with none other, than each other.

"I've missed you~" The Prince of Demons purrs, his voice rumbling in a joke that he might be the only one to think is funny. The Angel Prince tilts his head to the side without a word in response, facial expression unreadable. The Prince of Demon curls closer, a challenge presenting itself that he wants to claw open with every bit of his talons.

"Couldn't wait to see your pretty face again," He says with an extra ounce of disgust in the false compliment. The Angel closes his eyes but again, makes no comment, keeping still as if dealing with a foul tempered child with no guidance. The Demon grits his teeth, mind twisting in ways the Angel wouldn't dare.

"Let's continue," The Angel says calmly, holding it's hands out for the soul to rest inside. The soul snuggles into the hold, memories flooding out of it for all the good it did, every deed or perception it had of being good filters out like overflowing water. It spills onto the table and on to where the floor would be. Instead the memories fall like rain into an open sky with the table suspended on a cloud.

Unwillingly the Angel hands the soul over, their internal instinct to protect not wanting it to let go. The Demon smiles wickedly and takes the soul carelessly, the memories shooting out in lightning strikes of all the bad the soul believes it has done. It lights the sky in pain and regret.

Keeping the soul from escaping by squeezing it to hold still, the Angel brings it's hand closer to hold the soul between them both. Memories that the soul couldn't figure out, how to deal with them float about to join the cloud below, confusion of it's own self making it hard to see in the miniature fog it creates between the two creature's faces. They release the soul to rest on the table, exhausted from becoming a blank slate once again.

"It's hard to say," The Angel whispers more so to their self. The Demon cackles though and answers.

"Then make it easy, and let me take it," It hisses with delight, reaching for the soul. The Angel reacts finally, grabbing the Demon's hand and twisting it nearly bending it's wrist back to snap it. He levels the Demon in a stare or warning. They do not take the warning, smirking openly and licking their lips.

"Oh harder my love~" It teases and the Angel releases them in their own disgust. The Demon laughs and kicks it's legs up on the table to further discuss the logistics of where the soul should go. Had there been more rain or lightening? Did the cloud itself add to either? The storm would disperse only when one could truthfully say the soul belonged with them.

None can fully tell if the Demon won or the Angel gave up trying, but the soul is wrapped in black cloth and cradled away from the sight of the creatures looking on. The Angel's body disappears in a mist of smoke and leaves the skies to clear up behind it. The Prince of Demons stays, making all others uneasy for their own amusement. With a sudden sharp laugh though they drop to the earth below.

* * *

Maybe it's Kuro's own fault but he saw the best in people. Like a bad habit he gave them the benefit of the doubt and wanted them to make the most of their lives in whatever way that happened to be. It's part of the reason why he finds himself at some sleazy club on the outskirts of a town he can't remember the name of. Not that it really matters what the name is, in the morning none of the other guests would remember in the morning either.

He slips past people skillfully, barely brushing against them, but enough to give them a taste of what could be. They do not follow but turn in circles for someone that comes close enough to sate the kind of lust that came crawling up their spines. He smirks to himself, wondering just how much of that kind of animal feeling is really him.

He makes sure to weave through the crowd slowly, wanting to reach as many patrons as possible, but also teasing. He knows someone is there, waiting for him or watching, maybe even babysitting in a way. It's a toss up but he doesn't particularly care as long as they are there. People part for him unknowingly sensing his purpose to get to the bar counter.

Sitting apart from the other humans, nose almost twisted up in disgust, sits another being. They cause no attention by sitting alone but call none to themselves either. Kuro seems to be the only one to see them and he wouldn't want it any other way. Barely heard over the music is a rattling in his throat, a hiss some could call it, that despite the really inaudible sound it gives compared to the brash music playing overhead, people jump back in shock.

"Water please," Kuro tells the bartender. They do so immediately if only to never serve Kuro ever again. He doesn't take a sip right away, opting to rest an elbow on the bar to lean casually into the space of the one who up until Kuro invaded their personal bubble, had been sitting peacefully alone.

"Can I help you?" They say to him with salt mixed into their words. Kuro just smiles. With a huff the other pointedly looks away from him. The same challenge issued just hours ago. So Kuro scoots his chair closer. He sneaks an arm around the back of the other to keep them from walking off on him.

"Don't you misssss me?" He hisses in their ear but not in anger. His voice drawls, low and husky like the sound of the people behind them both with their grabbing hands and slurred speech. He knows the consequences and yet it doesn't stop him from letting his long forked tongue slither out of his mouth and lick up the side of the other's neck.

They smack him away easily, a hand print stinging on Kuro's cheek for deliberately disrespecting boundaries. He cackles anyway. It's enjoyable to see the other so worked up. Their eyes even just a brown color, move like earthquakes in fury at Kuro's actions.

His breathing gets heavy and he can tell the other feels the shift in the room. The human's affected by Kuro's existence get closer to each other, move harder, hands getting more desperate to eel more than they are.

"Don't you want me?" He teases lowly with a smirk. He knows the answer but it's so much more fun to drag it out of the other. With a controlled breath, the other pushes away from the counter. Not to leave. No they would never leave knowing Kuro is there making a mess of the human's world. So he follows like a demented puppy.

He allows himself to be lead to a more secluded area. The humans are less there but also more frisky. Hands reaching to parts they shouldn't be in public and sounds that belong in movies rated for those over eighteen.

Kuro feels a ripple of excitement go up his spine as the other curls in on themselves, letting Kuro close and trap them to the wall. Another pleased hiss escapes Kuro as he nuzzles the other close softly unlike any other jagged edge of his being. The humans mimics his moves and the one he has trapped to the wall makes a face in disgust. It makes Kuro laugh.

"You always did see the worst in people Kiku my love~" He teases once more. The Angel snaps their eyes up to him, looking away when they can't find a decent response to his claim. Kuro takes his chance to capture the lips of the Angel with their guard down. They do not push him away.

Not once had Kuro been the one to try and truly take a soul to the hellscape they would be doomed to stay in if they believed their soul did not belong there. How many reasons he could think of to send the soul to a land of paradise. Kiku on the other hand couldn't stand it, thinking of and spouting idea after idea about how the soul should take it's rotten fate and be satisfied.

Kuro makes sure to push their earthly forms as close together as he can. Rarely does he get these moments. Years of trying it took for him to be put on the watch list of the Angels. It just took the right timing to make sure it would Kiku that came down to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't make the humans lives miserable and twist them towards a dark end.

It hurt on some level that Kiku would be the only one to satisfy him. An extreme sense of justice and judgment where Kuro held none. He could open up and admit how he felt but Kiku's lips remained locked and would remain so. Kuro could explore but Kiku stuck to what he knew. Thankfully what he knew just happened to be the way Kuro kissed and he would return those kisses.

The more heated their kiss became the more the entire building lost their sense to the lust of both beings in the same place. They shared moves and waited with bodies on fire for the next direction. Kuro could almost take pride in getting them like that, but with Kiku enjoying him just as much, the bad that might be this night is made so good by the Angel's existence.

Kuro hoists Kiku up, pinning him fully to the wall. He smirks when Kiku wraps his legs around him to gain more support. The lights are dark, flashing ever so slightly from the light show that accompanies the music that blasts in their ear drums. Still Kiku's eyes shine with emotions to never really be seen in daylight. Kuro keeps him close.

Their rendezvous can not last forever as much as Kuro wishes it could. They both have jobs to get too and if they stick around much longer, more Angels or Demons will show up to figure out what the sudden increase in human involvement is about. Kuro doesn't want to be interrupted and Kiku doesn't want to be caught.

"Don't keep me waiting so long next time," Kuro purrs into Kiku's neck, kissing at the exposed skin hiding underneath the black fabric. Kiku whines and doesn't answer him like he tends to do. Kuro lets him down sadly, making sure to lock Kiku in a stare to keep him from running off without a word.

"You're so bad to me," Kuro smirks down at the Angel. Kiku blinks at him, fully accepting the gentle kiss Kuro gives him.

"You're too good," He whispers. Kuro shudders at the words, wrong and yet right for what he's mixed up in. Kiku remains with him for mere seconds longer, fading into the wall and out of Kuro's existence again. He's not sure if it's forbidden for them to be tangled up together in their emotions. Maybe so, but he's unable to tell, especially because he wants it all to continue on for forever.

All those sneaky night with Kiku beyond the eyes of other creatures, kisses shared in secret, and words exchanged where no one else can hear. It's a bliss he wish he could indulge in every night. A growl is emitted from his throat with no warning. He's angry it can't be more. He understand but can't help the anger that bubbles up and changes the lust of the guests to wrath.

Fights break out when he passes, the exit to the building letting him fall to his own void where he can boil his thoughts on his own. He refuses to let up on seeing Kiku. He would storm the gates in the sky if he had to, just once more to see the cold look those brown eyes have only for him. He smiles to himself at the thought. It may be an Angel he's wrapped up with, but it's so good to make Kiku like feeling bad.


End file.
